This competing renewal of the University of California, San Diego Gastroenterology Training Grant requests five additional years (years 38-42) to continue its outstanding record of training predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in basic science and translational research in digestive diseases. The aim of the research training program is to develop independent investigators who will devote their career to research in digestive diseases. The program is designed for graduate students and MDs or PhDs, committed to academic careers in digestive sciences. Special efforts are made to attract minority candidates. The program builds on the significant progress made by the previous PI/Director, John Carethers, MD, who left UCSD in 2009 to become Chair of the Department of Internal Medicine at the University of Michigan. Since then, Gastroenterology at UCSD has undergone a significant expansion with the addition of Dr. William Sandborn, Chief, Division of Gastroenterology (Medicine), Dr. Robert Gish, Medical Director, Transplant Hepatology, Dr. Ariel Feldstein, Chief, Division of Gastroenterology and Nutrition, (Pediatrics), and Dr. Sheila Crowe, Director of Research and new PI/Director of the Gastroenterology Training Grant. Dr. Crowe is a NIH- funded investigator with a longstanding commitment to training and mentoring students, residents, GI fellows and post-doctoral fellows. She has served nationally in many capacities and was T32 Director at the University of Virginia until moving to UCSD this year. Since the previous renewal five years ago, 19 trainees have been supported by the grant. Of the 3 predoctoral trainees no longer in training, 2 are postdoctoral fellows, 1 is in a research career and 6 of 7 postdoctoral MD trainees are in academic careers such that 9/10 (90%) who completed training remain in investigative training or have careers in research institutions. In this renewal application, support is sought for an increase from four MD or PhD postdoctoral positions (three adult GI, one dedicated pediatric GI) to five positions in order to support a second dedicated position for a trainee researching children's digestive health. Continued support for two predoctoral trainees per year who train under the auspices of the Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program is also requested. Traditionally, postdoctoral Gastroenterology training at UCSD involved basic science or translational research but this continuation application aims to also train clinically-oriented independent investigators. Accordingly, new faculty with expertise in clinical research have joined the Training Grant faculty now totaling 42, comprising basic and clinical scientists at UCSD and affiliated research institutes. Over the past decade 100% of predoctoral trainees and 90% of postdoctoral trainees who were supported by the USCD T32 Gastroenterology Training Program and have completed their training, are now in careers in academic or research institutions. Given our past successes and the continued expansion of resources, facilities and mentors at UCSD available for training future digestive health investigators we look forward to receiving continued support for the UCSD Gastroenterology Training Program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The development of outstanding academic physicians is critical for advancing the theory and practice of patient care in digestive and liver diseases. Thi long-standing training grant provides salary support for predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for pursuing focused research training in gastroenterology and hepatology.